


After Erwin

by satiricalnerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: When Hange takes control of the Scouts after Erwin dies, she struggles to come to terms with the new weight on her shoulders. Thankfully, Levi lends a hand.ORPost Battle of Shiganshina District One Shot
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	After Erwin

Hange Zoë dangled her feet off the edge of the wall. She peered down and looked at the destruction below her. Although she was too high up to see, Hange knew for a fact that there were almost two hundred corpses in the district of Shiganshina. 

She turned her head to see the rest of the Survey Corps- nine survivors. Armin was still unconscious after Levi had made the decision to save his life instead of Erwin. Sasha was laying next to him, groaning as the remaining Scouts treated her wounds. 

A bit further down the wall, Levi and Eren were discussing the basement. At least, that's what she thought. She could barely hear them; the ringing in her ears was too loud. The reason they’d come all this way, and the reason for all the carnage.

Hange should be beyond thrilled- she was alive, and she would soon satisfy her curiosity. However, under the crushing realization of the sacrifices she’d made to get this far, it didn’t feel like an appropriate time to celebrate. 

She readjusted the bandage over her eye, wincing. 

“Commander Hange,” a firm voice behind her said.

She turned around to see Levi looking at her sternly.

“We are planning an expedition to finally check out the basement,” he said. “I’d like to discuss this with you.”

Calling her Commander Hange was one thing, but it was Levi’s treatment of her that made her truly feel the weight of what she had become. 

Erwin was dead, and he left footsteps too large for any man or woman to fill. 

“Oh, right, of course.”

“You seem a bit out of it, four-eyes,” Levi said. “Need to shit or what?” 

Hange managed a small smile. At least one thing hadn’t changed.

“You’re right, we need to discuss logistics of how we get to Eren’s basement,” she said, ignoring the question. 

Levi looked like he was about to say something, then nodded. “Let’s go talk to the rest of the Scouts.”

At that, Hange couldn’t help but laugh. “There isn’t exactly much of the Scout Regiment left, no need to be so formal.”

“We’re still the Survey Corps.”

“With only nine of us? We hardly qualify as a corps.”

“Are you sure you don’t need to shit?”

Hange shrugged and began to stand up from her position on the wall. The ODM gear never felt quite this heavy before. It had an extra weight that she’d preferred to ignore previously.

Now that she was the Commander, all those lives that had been lost rested on her. How did Erwin do it?

“And you know, if you need to get shit out of your mouth,” Levi said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Do you mean … talk?” Hange said. Corporal Levi sure was good with words.

“Yeah, I guess,” Levi muttered. 

“I just don’t think I can ever fill Erwin’s shoes,” Hange said. The words coming out of her mouth surprised her. Was this really her speaking? Now wasn’t the time to be weak. 

“You aren’t supposed to,” Levi commented. “Do you think he would’ve valued your input as much if you always thought the exact same thing as him? No one will ever come close to Erwin’s command skills, intuition, and ruthlessness.”

He sighed. 

“That’s not exactly comforting,” Hange said.

“If you want me to tell you that it’s all going to turn out great, you’re talking to the wrong guy. But have some faith in yourself - and in Erwin,” Levi said. “There’s a reason Erwin chose you over me- and I don’t envy your position. But it is what it is, we just have to keep moving forward.”

Hange nodded, making eye contact with Levi. 

“Thanks, Levi. I’m glad I can count on you. We’re going to need all the strength we can find moving forward.”

She gave him a half-hearted smile. She wasn’t sure why she felt better. Levi hadn’t told her anything she didn’t already know.

“You can rely on me,” Levi said seriously. “Erwin used me as a tool and so can you.” 

Hange was used to Levi’s straightforward demeanor, but the statement still took her by surprise.

“You’re not a tool, Levi, you’re a person,” she said. “I know Erwin forgot that, but I pray I never do. Erwin did what he had to do- he had to be ruthless and play his soldiers like pawns. I’ll do whatever it takes, be as ruthless as I have to, but I’ll never forget that those are people that I’m killing.”

Levi nodded. “I think you’re wrong about Erwin. I don’t think he ever forgot.”

There was a silent moment between the two of them. The kind of moment that they could share in comfort. Hange looked Levi in the eyes. She could see the passion and determination behind his look, but some things weren’t supposed to be spoken out loud.

“How is your eye, by the way?”

“Healing as well as expected. I’m lucky to have escaped with my life- I suppose my eye is a sacrifice I’m more than willing to make.”

“You know, for a while, I thought you were dead,” Levi said. His delivery was nonchalant and stern, but Hange had known Levi for long enough that she sensed rage bubbling beneath the surface.

“By all rights, I should be,” Hange commented.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alive,” Levi said gruffly. He looked away from Hange Zoë, but not before she noticed the rush of blood to his cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re alive too,” Hange said. 

Levi turned to look at her, and she could have sworn he almost smiled. 

“It’s about time we talked about our plans for the cellar, isn’t it?” Hange said. She felt more like her normal self, and she also felt something else, something that she’d have to conduct research on before confirming her hypothesis. 

“We shouldn’t waste any more time.”

Hange nodded. As the pair walked towards the rest of the survivors, she thought for a moment that her hand was brushed up against Levi’s.

The moment passed as soon as it came, and Hange couldn’t afford to spend any more time living in the past - in that moment - considering what could have been.

They had to push forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first AOT fanfic, I'm excited to be a part of the fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
